pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Archives *Archive 1: The beginning of a Jello Rabbit Re:The Nominations Most likely, they should end per user after a few weeks and after a user has enough positive votes. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Arceus Yes, I do mean that fact. And the fact he slags VSTF. And the fact he acts like a child 00:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: O_o cuz I have a lot of work on WikiDex. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : I don't hate him. Could you provide me proof of "you are acting like it or it is possibly him"? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Pardon? Could you please read again what posted on my talk page? It does not make sense to me that you ask me why I hate Arceus the God of Pokemon and how you ended up saying you are not him. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Unused things shouldn't be deleted only because they aren't used. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wait... I was talking to Bermuda about Rollback. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Most wikis I have been to wait at least two weeks. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I already added a part about that in the Rules and requirement section, but you can modify it if you want. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It already says "Upon leaving your request, it will be discussed by community members for a period of two weeks." Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am going to try to remain neutral, unless I strongly support or oppose the applicant. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chariwo Actually, he never destroyed the Wiki. But he was arrogant and cruel, disliked by the entire community. But he still promoted Users to admins easily. Something Crimsonnavy didn't do. But his attitude towards Sysops and Users in general were quite bad. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he did curse at Users and sometimes was annoyed by their "constant bickering" that he protected his talk page to Sysop level and when he could no longer "babysit" the Users, he resigned and promoted Crimsonnavy to Bureaucrat. Jellochuu should have never left the Wiki. God knows how Charitwo was promoted to VSTF... Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Evanf was also a good Admin. Fortunately, VSTF position is only for 3 months so after that, if he ever comes back to Pokemon Wiki seeking Admin rights, we'd better make sure to kick him off. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, neither was I. But I've heard about it from Evanf and I also know Charitwo personally on Community Wiki. (In a bad way) Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Neutral Re:Pokemon Wiki It means that he has enough votes but I am waiting to process his request fully. Your request will stay up for two weeks or until you have 6 opposing or supporting votes. If don't have 6 votes in one or the other, your request will be determined by the votes like a normal poll. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Whatever your title is I'm actually still thinking half the votes over. And sure :) 15:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still thinking the vote over, and yes to the friends. 15:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I do :) And I really appreciate your work over there. And I'm getting to helping out there, I'm just currently trying to figure out some possible .css for this wiki, if it's approved, of course. 15:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I have to make sure there's nothing to sway my vote. 17:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your recent comment Request for Adminship Ok. I will check in a moment. Talk to me more often though :D 16:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congrats!!! Being an Admin Well I've logged in so I just need to inform Crimson I'm active and then I can be an admin. Btw how did Bullet Francisco become a sysop? Hstar Talk Blogs 11:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yup I'll vote, could you link me to the page? Hstar Talk Blogs 11:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Just to tell you... She only has four votes, but if she had six, she would to wait until the end of her request because she has an oppose. 18:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Team You are now the leader of Ghost Team, blocked users can not be a part of Pokemon Teams, so Arceus has been removed from the roster. 18:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :The rules of Pokemon Teams, the second one to join gets to be leader when the first one leaves or is removed. 18:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC)